


【承鈞】花

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: RPS慎入，勿上升真人！(0629見面會有感而發)





	【承鈞】花

**Author's Note:**

> 見面會那天真的是好甜!!!!

愛是想碰觸卻收回的手。

距離上次見面已經是三個星期前的事，為了討論6月29日那天見面會要表演什麼節目。  
那天最後的結論是，因為兩人都很忙碌，於是決定各自表演。

在這期間，他們偶爾互傳訊息，更新進度，並沒再相約見面。

見面會當天，吳承洋看到徐鈞浩時，心裡湧起一股想念，那段日子的回憶瞬間如海浪般拍打上岸，一時之間卻不知道該跟他說些什麼，只好笑著跟他打聲招呼。

一切就如往常般進行著，直到看到大螢幕上，唐毅拿著棉花棒餵孟少飛喝水那段影片，吳承洋才忍不住紅了眼眶，雖然他以自己是演員這句話掩蓋，但是他要怎麼騙得了自己的真心。  
他承認，他真的很想念、很想念徐鈞浩，不是孟少飛，是徐鈞浩。  
那種想念不是對久沒見的朋友會有的，是對曾經患難與共、真情相待的人。  
他和卞慶華、陳廷軒的感情很好，但是只有徐鈞浩了解他。因為他們很像，徐鈞浩懂他不被認同時的痛苦，不被重視時的迷惘，懂他在演藝圈載浮載沉多時，終於獲得關注的喜悅。

後來活動中，他總小心翼翼的不碰到徐鈞浩，言語間的示好沒關係，但是他怕碰到徐鈞浩，心裡的那道防線會潰不成軍。

直到玩遊戲時被迫背他。  
徐鈞浩柔聲問他：「可以嗎？」吳承洋點點頭，施點力，背起徐鈞浩。  
他似乎又瘦了一點，是吳承洋的第一個念頭。  
徐鈞浩身上沒有什麼特別的香味，不像自己，但貼在他身後的熱氣，卻讓他有些頭暈。  
有多少真心話是以玩笑的方式說出口？他想起當初記者會，跟記者們說「第一眼看到他就很心動了」的這件事，現在的他心跳就像當時第一眼看到他時一樣快，接著他又想到他們親密的戲碼，上節目時的各種遊戲，合唱時隱隱作痛的心，一切讓他心亂如麻，所以他才堅持不想碰到徐鈞浩。

終於放下他後，吳承洋鬆了一口氣。久病不癒，或許還有心理的因素吧。

吳承洋唱完歌後，拿起電子琴上徐鈞浩送的玫瑰花，他一眼就瞧見花束深處夾了張卡片，於是堅定回絕了粉絲要一整束花的要求，挑了朵小朵的玫瑰遞給粉絲。

他好奇那張卡片寫了什麼，他忍著不把它拿出來，他得等。

直到所有活動圓滿結束，終於回到家後，他才迫不急待地把那張卡片拿出來。

「你喜歡繡球花還是玫瑰花？」  
上面只寫了這行字。

吳承洋愣住了，他呆坐著，經不住地又把所有回憶都想過一遍。不知道過了多久，他拿起手機，打電話給徐鈞浩，他直覺徐鈞浩一定也還沒睡。

還沒響完一聲，徐鈞浩就接起。

兩人沉默了數秒。

「我喜歡玫瑰花。」吳承洋說。

「我也是。」徐鈞浩笑了。


End file.
